Recreational vehicles, including travel trailers, fifth wheelers, tent and camping trailers, pick-up campers, motorhomes and vans, traditionally contain a living space having sleeping and dining areas with cooking and bathing facilities being provided in larger models. To ensure stability, comfort and roadablity these vehicles are provided with a suspension system typically of either leaf or coil springs. The suspension system allows the wheel and axle assembly to move independently of the vehicle's frame with the springs functioning to cushion any impact of the tire with an uneven surface.
Although the suspension system provides roadability and comfort while the vehicle is moving, it is a main cause of discomfort while the vehicle is in stationary use. The ability of the frame of the vehicle to move independently of the axle allows the living space mounted on the frame to shift and sway from side to side in windy conditions or when the occupants move about.
In the past recreational vehicles have been provided with jacks or support stands which are attached to corners of the vehicle frame and extend perpendicularly to the ground when the vehicle is in stationary use. These devices, however, may require individual and often repeated adjustments to ensure that each jack is fully supportive of its respective corner. Furthermore these devices often do not adequately restrain the vehicle from side to side movement, primarily do to the ability of the vehicle frame to shift laterally without vertical movement of corresponding magnitude at the corners.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an easily adjustable, stabilizing device for recreational vehicles which inhibits lateral movement of the frame relative to the vehicle wheels and axle while the vehicle is stationary.